<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master of Death: Dragon Born by Randir (Qorianth_Grindelwald)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647798">Master of Death: Dragon Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Randir'>Randir (Qorianth_Grindelwald)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and His Adventures as Master of Death [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragonborn - Freeform, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Shifter, dragon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Randir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, the Master of Death, is transported to a new and wonderous world. When he arrives he feels a pull towards a far away place. How will the Council of Elrond react to this winged male?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and His Adventures as Master of Death [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master of Death: Dragon Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry crashes through the branches of the surprisingly tall trees. He cries our as he hits the ground. He feels something pinned under him and excruciating pain radiating from the middle of his back. He pushes him self up and shuffles over to the base of the tree. As soon as he sits up the pain lessens. He lets out a sigh of relief that he soon wishes to take back as the sound of something crashing towards him appears. He moves into a more defendable position and raises his wand. As soon as his wand is in position horses come crashing out of the thick forest into the small clearing. They rear up as their riders pull back on the reigns. Out of instinct he shifts to make himself smaller so he doesn't get kicked by the strong horses.<br/>
"Hold!" A voice exclaims, "Who are you and what do you want?"<br/>
Harry hisses at him. He can not understand the supposedly simple words that the man says.<br/>
"Speak!"<br/>
"I can't understand you, sir." Harry growls. He raises his wand even further.<br/>
The riders look surprised. They glance at each other.<br/>
"Who are you and what do you want?" A different one from before asks.<br/>
"Oh so you can understand me! My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I seem to have crash landed here." Harry says<br/>
"I guess we should take him to Lord Elrond. He seems pretty beaten up." Another one says.<br/>
"Aye, we should." The first one says before turning to Harry, "Come, young one, we will take you to a healer."<br/>
"I am not young!" Harry says indignantly.<br/>
"Come."<br/>
Harry wearily stands up and takes a small step forward. The riders gasp. Harry stiffens. He gets ready to bolt. One of the riders lean forwards and reaches out to grab him. Harry quickly bolts. He has had enough experience with strange people taking him places for all of his immortal life time. He hears them trying to get their horses turned in his direction so he quickly vaults into a tree and continues his escape from there. He swings through the branches with ease his calloused hands easily grip the rough bark. The riders soon lose him as their horses are not as nimble and fast in the thick woods as a single human boy. Harry doesn't stop for another hour. When he does stop he climbs down from his tree and lands in acrobatic display of talent. His tail shifts to keep him upright. Wait...tail? Harry looks over his shoulder to see a spindly tail covered in brown scales. At the same time he notices another new set of appendages. He has got wings. I flaps them experimentally. The wind brushes against his back softly. Harry is interrupted by his stomach growling. He looks around for food. He doesn't see anything so he stalks off low to the ground to hunt. Soon he comes upon a rabbit. He is downwind and has the rabbit unaware of his presence. He leaps forward and grabs the struggling rabbit. He breaks its neck and drags it back to his tree. He quickly casts a cutting spell to chop off its head. He hangs it up to drain the blood as he builds a fire. Soon he has a small fire after casting a quick incedio. He skins the animal and slices off its meat. He levitates it over the fire as it cooks. Awhile later the rabbit is cooked and he lets it cool. He quickly eats and smothers the fire. He grabs the extra cooked meat and takes off.</p><p>Many years later...</p><p>It has been many years since his encounter with the horsemen. He has caught sight of them multiple times but has quickly taken to the skies where they definitely can't follow. Today is just like yesterday and the day becore that and the day becore that. Nothing really happens. That is until he spots four small beings and a man running from something. He dives down from his vantage point high in the air. He lands between the five beings and the rider that is chasing them.<br/>
"Sssstop right there!" He hisses. He hadn't had any human contact since the riders and he wasn't sure those were even human. All his company was was snakes.<br/>
The rider screeches and surprisingly stops. He hears the rasp of a sword being drawn behind him. He turns to them.<br/>
"Go!"<br/>
The jump in surprise and run. Harry turns back to the rider in front of him.<br/>
"Ssstay away from me and mine!"<br/>
The Rider wheels around and gallops away. Harry nods and then turns to follow the beings he rescued. He follows them for days. Back into the forest he calls home. They trek to a part of the forest he had never been into. He doesn't dare follow them. That is the place that those pesky horsemen come from that relentlessly pursue him. He almost continues, he doesn't want those small beings getting hurt.</p><p>A couple days later he has made up his mind. He is going to make sure those tiny halflings made it and that they are okay. He shoots into the sky and towards the place he dares not go. He flies low over the buildings. They seem deserted. Suddenly he hears the faint hissing of parseltounge. He hovers for a moment, shocked, before flying towards that area. There seems to be more beings over this way so he flies higher up as to not draw their attention. He sees a courtyard that has a gathering of beings in it.He shoots down and lands in the middle. His tail shoots out to help balance him as he lands on the toes of his feet. His knees bend to help absorb the shock of landing. He hears weapons being draw and wraps his wings around his body. He feels multiple objects bounce off. Harry retracts his wings and folds them behind his back.<br/>
"Hi, I am Harry, Harry Potter." He smiles.<br/>
"Harry..." A voice exclaims incredulously<br/>
Harry turns to see none other than his shaggy haired godfather. Harry's mouth opens and closes. Before he straightens up, storms over to his godfather, and punches him, hard, in the jaw.<br/>
"Ow," Sirius Black rubs his jaw. "What was that for!?"<br/>
"That was for leaving you best friends 14 year old son, your godson, behind to believe you dead! You were the closest thing to a father to me and you left me!"<br/>
"Harry, I couldn't come back, that trip was a one way thing. I am so sorry, Harry."<br/>
"Remus married Tonks."<br/>
"Oh really?! Good for him!"<br/>
"They had a son named Teddy."<br/>
"That's awesome!"<br/>
"I was named godfather."<br/>
"Good for you kiddo!"<br/>
"That was two thousand years ago."<br/>
Sirius's eyes widen.<br/>
"Oh, pup.... It has only been 60 years or so here..." Sirius looks down at his feet.<br/>
"Estel? What's going on? Who is he?"<br/>
"Estel?" Harry cracks up. "What a great name!"<br/>
"Hey! Don't besmirch my name like that!"<br/>
"Can someone tell me what in the blue blazes is going on?!"<br/>
"Oh!" Harry turns around to see a blond haired being. "I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I have a bunch of titles, but they don't mean much here!" He turns back to Sirius. "Did you get here safely?"<br/>
"Yeah, kind of got knocked out."<br/>
"Ha! Better than me! I crashed."<br/>
Sirius smirks. "You always were clumsy. What's with the new accessories?"<br/>
"I don't know. I just found them when I got here."<br/>
"Okay! One of you explain this to me! How do you know Estel? What do you mean, crashed? Lord of what? And how did you survive two thousand years!?" A brown haired being exclaims as they throw their hands up in exasperation.<br/>
"Okay so Estel here is my godfather, he was supposed to raise me when my parents died." Harry glares at Sirius. "When I say crashed I mean that I fell from the sky. I am a Lord of my family, the Potters and the Blacks." He once more glares at Sirius. "And how I survived two thousand years? Why I am immortal of course!"<br/>
"Your immortal!" This comes from Sirius Black.<br/>
"Why yes, yes I am. I am 2,018 years old. Technically older, but I only count when I am alive."<br/>
"Only counting when your alive?" "Why yes, I have died, multiple times too. When I killed Voldemort, who had killed my parents and was after me since I was one, I died...twice..."<br/>
"Oh, you finally killed old snake face?"<br/>
"Yeah, there was this whole battle at Hogwarts. That's when Lupin and Tonks died, Fred died too..." Harry suddenly looks really sad.<br/>
"Why are you here?"<br/>
"I am just here to check on the halflings. I helped them a few nights ago when they were on the road and I wanted to make sure that they arrived safely."<br/>
"That was you!" Frodo and Sirius exclaim in unison.<br/>
"Ah...yes..." Harry suddenly starts laughing. "Well I best be off!" Harry spreads his wings to take off.<br/>
"Wait!" Sirius exclaims, "I am not letting you out of my sight now that you are here with me!"<br/>
"Sirius...I can't stay. I have to go after those Black Riders."<br/>
"You can't! You'll die!"<br/>
"Sirius...I am unkillable...I can't die, at all, until my reason to be here is over."<br/>
"Please, Harry..."<br/>
"Padfoot...."Harry growls dangerously.<br/>
"Padfoot?"<br/>
"Please..." Sirius begs.<br/>
"Don't make me fight you." Harry warns.<br/>
Sirius growls. "I am not letting you out of my sight voluntarily."<br/>
Suddenly Harry starts to shrink and twist and as quickly as it started it stop. In the man's place stood a phoenix. It shrieks a cry. Sirius growls quietly.<br/>
"Is that a..." the brown haired being exclaims.<br/>
"Yes," The Grey Wizard says, "A fire bird. One of the birds only seen in Valinor."<br/>
Harry the phoenix flaps onto the pedestal where the ring still sat. It flinches when it sees it, successfully falling off the platform. He quickly changes back. He turns quickly to the brown haired elf.<br/>
"What is that." He hisses.<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"It is vile, evil, and must be destroyed! I have experience with those things. All the do is corrupt and twist the minds around them turning friend against friend and brother against brother. It is the most evil thing in existance."<br/>
The brown haired being nods.<br/>
"I am Lord Elrond."<br/>
"Ah..."<br/>
"I am an elf."<br/>
"Oohhh..." Harry lools confused.<br/>
"One of the High Elves, Harry." Sirius explains.<br/>
"All righty then...." Harry says, "Now I realy must be off. I do have some wraiths to destroy and a reincarnated dark lord to get rid of...again..."<br/>
"Harry..."<br/>
"No, Black. As the Lord of your house I can invoke ancient laws. Please don't make me do that."<br/>
"Fine." Sirius plops down into his seat. "Doesn't mean I like it."<br/>
"Good, now don't die, I will be seeing you soon no doubt. Don't die....again...." Harry teases.<br/>
"I didn't die!"<br/>
"Might as well have..." Harry mutters. He spreads his wings and takes off. Not a minute later he comes back.<br/>
"I...um...I wanted to give you this...It might help on your journey." He hands a vial to Lord Elrond. "Just give it to the most responsible person going on this quest of yours."<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"Phoenix tears. You call them fire birds. It'll heal anything. Saved me from poison once." With that he takes off again. </p><p>The next time any of the fellowship sees him is during the Last Battle. When he was spotted fighting a large group of orcs with a stick that was shooting out spells. He disappeared again until Aragorn's coronation when he suddenly appeared and punched the poor man in the stomach. Supposedly it was for doing something stupid and almost dying. Then he hugged him and was introduced to Arwen. Who he teased Sirius relentlessly for. Sirius made up for all the lost time. When he married Arwen Harry became a part of their weird family. When the couple had their first kid Harry was the godfather. Harry tried to decline quoting that the last time that happened it didn't end well. Sirius didn't listen and made Harry godfather anyways. This time being named godfather ended well. Harry didn't try find love though. After his last attempt with Ginny he felt like it would be a bad idea. Seeing as Ginny died in the end and so did his children. Sirius pressured him into at least attempting. Arwen played match maker and paired her honorary son with one of the elves that stayed behind. Neither were happy about that at first until Harry came to reason and realized that this one was immortal and so was he. He tried to find love after that realisation. That one eventually worked out. He had two children. One he named Mahtan (Male) and the other Midra (Female) Sirius was happy to see Harry finally have a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>